


Dissatisfied

by Tasteofink74



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby Shower, Cheating, Dialogue Heavy, Disloyalty, F/M, Friendship, Pregancy, Smut, Tom's Wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasteofink74/pseuds/Tasteofink74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Chris becomes closer with his best friend Tom's pregnant wife after he realizes that he can do better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted. Hopefully the first chapters aren't too dry. There's smut coming I promise!  
> Please enjoy :)

"It's not so bad, really, when I come home all she wants to do is… bang." "Doesn't that get boring?" "No?" He laughed. "How could it be boring?" "You have to do everything around the house." "What? Wash a few dishes? And grocery shop? She's hardly down there to see that I haven't cleaned, I never have to cook. She wants take out, ice cream, or some vegetables. Half the time I come home and she's full. I'm telling you, it's the life." "Tom, you realize once the baby is born…" "There's time to think about that when it happens. Right now I'll enjoy."

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day!" She smiled at him. "I missed you." "I missed you too darling, I wish I had remembered to call." "I was probably asleep." He took her dishes from the night stand. "Are you hungry?" "Well honey, I was thinking, tonight maybe we could go out?" "Really? You're feeling well enough for that?" "Yeah, the bleedings stopped, I feel like a caged animal." She laughed. "I suppose we could, I was thinking of a night in…" "Alright." She sighed. "That's fine."

"You didn't have to take me out if you don't want, I'm okay here. It's Friday night, go out with your friends. I don't mind if you have a few drinks." "I couldn't do that while you're here in bed." "Yes, you could." "You don't want me here?" "I'm trying to be nice Tom! I'm not saying it's mandatory." "Well I don't want to." "Then don't go."  She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to come home a drunk mess, and then you'll scream at me." "Then don't come home a drunk mess!" "I'm fine now Tom, I do need to take it easy but I can't stay in bed all the time, I'll lose my mind!"

*****

"Tom?" She closed her book in her lap. "Mhmnn?" "Did you ever really want the baby?" He took off his readers and placed the bookmark gently into the book. "What the fuck?" "I mean… I never got to tell you myself. I feel guilty. I've always dreamt of seeing your reaction, it was our moment. And I know you aren't as sensitive as me, I know that. But when we found out about the problem… you didn't seem so upset. I don't mean to seem ungrateful for all that you do, you really take great care of me, but ever since we found out… you don't really treat me the same." "How would you like me to treat you?" He growled. "Like I'm not your pet dog." She gulped.

*****

"I'm going to work." He shoved her. She stirred awake. "Do you want me to press your shirt?" "No." "Tie your tie?" She got out of bed eagerly and smiled at him. "I'll have Chris do it when I get to work." "You're sure?" "Yes Rose." "Okay, I love you." She pretended not to be hurt by the way he was acting, but she knew he was angry.  "Bye Rose." "Have a great day!"

"And you know what she fucking says to me?" He slammed his coffee on the desk. "What?" He smirked. "Did you ever really want the baby?" "Wow." "Then, get this, she says I treat her like a pet dog, I don't love her like I used to, I didn't cry myself to sleep about the problems with the baby! I'm just an ass, aren't I?" "Was she upset?" "No she wasn't bloody upset! I bust my ass for her, and this is what I get. She hasn't lifted a finger, hasn't paid off a single bill." "You did say she could quit her job Tom." Chris added in quietly. "Oh fuck it!" "Why don't you take her out somewhere." "I don't want to." "I'm sure she's itching to get out of the house, just a little dinner." "No, I'm not going to." He pouted.

"Hello?…Hello?" She stood up. "Tom, is that you?…whoever it is, there's a gun up here, please leave, I won't call the police." He came in the room with his hands up. "You gave me a heart attack! Why didn't you say anything?" "I wanted to see what you would do." He laughed. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" She clutched her chest. "My god, how are you?" "Fine." "Is something wrong? Is Tom alright?" She raised her eyebrows. "Yes. Tom's great. I just came to take you out to lunch." "Take me, out to lunch, why?" "Because I need someone to go out with. I usually go with Tom, but he's grouchy, and I figure I haven't seen you in a while and you could use some fresh air." "Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Yeah, get ready!" He smiled.

"Chris?" She called from the bathroom. "Yes dear?" "Does Tom know you're here?" "No, and let's not mention it." He laughed. "I… don't know how he would take it." "Alright." She opened the door. "Let's go." "You look nice." "Thank you. I have all these nice maternity clothes and all I wear is sweats." "Well, you certainly look lovely. Tom's missing out." "I know he is. I wish he would take me out sometime." She smiled sadly. "This was so nice of you." "My pleasure, really."

"My gram always used to pour booze in my tea when I was younger.” She sipped It. “Really?” “Really! That was her favorite.” “Explains a lot.” “No! I’ve done good so far. Six months clean.” “That’s called pregnancy darling,” He laughed loudly. “Are you doing better now, he’s cooking alright?” “Great, too slow of a simmer is all, too slow for me anyways.” “Did you know you have the most beautiful smile?” He scratched his neck shyly, embarrassed at his forwardness with his best friend’s wife. “That’s what Tom told me when we first met.” Of course he did, that sly bastard.

“Better get back to bed before the slave driver gets home.” He helped her out of the car. “Chris?” She turned back. “Here, do you need help with the stairs I-“ “Has he said anything to you?” “As far as . . . “ ‘Us. He seems so dissatisfied. I’m trying my hardest.” “What do you mean?” I don’t know, we always used to do fun stuff together, like go out for coffee and donuts at midnight, or have a breakfast picnic at the park. He doesn’t like that stuff anymore, I don’t know, he doesn’t even seem to like it when we have sex anymore. We haven’t laughed together since before I said we were pregnant. I’ve lost all my petty appeal, I’m no fun.”

 “Rosie, Tom loves you.” He practically chased her into the house. “Don’t call me that.” She plopped on the couch. He could see her dark, rich, eyes filling up with tears. He didn’t think he could handle that. “Rose, don’t be upset.” “All he tells me is how much he loves you!” “You’re lying.” She sniffled. “He never even tells me that!” “I know he loves you. On the night before your wedding he made me stay at the hotel so that he wouldn’t get lonely, because he missed you so much! He kept me up all damn night talking about how much he loved you. Even me, the cold, heartless, Grinch thought it was sweet.” “That was before! When he was in love with me, and after he got married he realized how plain I was, and now he can’t dump me, because of the baby.”

“You certainly are not plain, you’re funny, and thoughtful, you’re cute, and I know how much you care for Tom. I’ve known him for ten years, trust me, it’s not easy.” He snorted, “I don’t have any family, Tom took me in, and when he met you, I thought for sure he’d leave me, but he didn’t, and I learned so much from both of you. It sounds cheesy, but you two taught me what love is, and ever since I’ve seen you I’ve wanted someone to look at when I get up, and someone to buy flowers for and make pancakes with. I cried when he asked me to be his best man, because, I dunno, you two mean a lot to me. Tom loves you, and he’s going to be a great father.”


End file.
